Secret's Kill
by Liasonsupercouple
Summary: Elizabeth gets some shocking news and decides not to tell Jason. Couples: Liason and Carson
1. Prologue

I know that I other story, but this idea just came to me. Please be kind.

Summary: Elizabeth gets some shocking news and decides not to tell Jason.

What you need to know: Jason and Elizabeth are working on being a couple. Sonny and Carly are happily married. Carly and Elizabeth are best friends. Sonny is Elizabeth's brother. Elizabeth never slept with Zander. I think that all.

REVIEW, it helps

May 2003

"Where is she?" demanded a scared Jason.

"Sir please calm down" said a terrified nurse

Taking a deep breath Jason asked in a calmer voice, "Could you please tell me where Elizabeth Corinthos is?"

"In room 217" answered the nurse

"Thank you" with that Jason ran as fast as he could praying to get there before its too late.

When Jason got to the room time seemed to have stop. There lay the woman who stole his heart and became his soulmate without even realizing it.

All Jason say was "Why?"

Sonny and Carly turned around when they heard Jason asked the question.

"Jase" Carly and Sonny said at the same time.

But Jason ignored them and walked straight to her bedside and asked the question his being seeking the answer to since Emily told him the news.

"Why Elizabeth?" "Why didn't you tell me you have cancer?"

I hope you like it.image


	2. All Good things Come to a End Part 1

Okay there was confusion in the prologue well I'm going to clear it up now. Elizabeth is going to into surgery not about to die. But since theres a 60 chance that she won't make it, thats why Jason was trying to there before it was too late because theres a major chance she won't be coming back.

Thank you to everyone who reviewed.

Two more important information: Courtney is not in this story. I hate her too much to even put in this story. Elizabeth lives with Jason. Sleeps in the guest room

Disclaimer: I don't own GH.

READ AND REVIEW!!!

Chapter 1: All Good things Come to a End Part 1

October 2002

Elizabeth Corinthos couldn't be happier. For the first time in her life, everything seems to be going perfect. Living with the man of her dreams. Even though they haven't actually had sex but she's not complaining, because Elizabeth wants her first time to be perfect. And since Jason is the kindest man alive his willingly to wait. And this is only one of the many good things in her life. Theres also the fact that just also the hall lives her older brother and his family. Sonny Corinthos, the most feared mobster in the east coast and the world's best chef all in one, who could ask for a better brother. Carly Corinthos, she can make up the craziest plans most of which never work. Micheal Corinthos, the sweetest kid alive. This was her family, it might be a strange family but she loves them anyway.

Elizabeth was never a morning person, but the smell of something wonderful can really wake someone up. She quickly jumped out of bed and went to the bathroom to brush her teeth and take a shower. In her rush to the bathroom she didn't see Micheal's toy train until it was too late, Elizabeth landed on her elbow. She quickly gets up and thanks god for not letting anyone else see her stupidity. Elizabeth quickly goes to the and gets ready for the day. After getting ready she quickly but steadily rushes out of her room to see what her boyfriend cooked for breakfast.

Elizabeth quietly enter the kitchen and slowly walked up to Jason and wrapped her arms around his waist and kissed his neck.

"Well Good Morning to you too" said a very happy Jason as he turns around kisses Elizabeth with so much passion that makes you want to faint.

"It certainly is a good morning" said a breathless Elizabeth after the kiss was over.

"So what are you cooking and when did you learn to cook?" asked Elizabeth after a while of watching Jason cook, while still having her arms around Jason.

"Well Ms. Corinthos I am making chocolate chip pancakes and Sonny taught me cooking a long time ago." answered Jason

After a few moments Jason turn around and kissed Elizabeth.

"What was that for?" asked a confused but excited Elizabeth

"That was so I know that you won't go around telling people about me cooking" answered Jason

"Oh so Big Bad Enforcer Jason doesn't want everyone knowing that he can cook chocolate chip pancakes, don't want to lose your bad boy image? I see" stated a amused Elizabeth

"You got that right" said a laughing Jason as he picks Elizabeth and throws her over his shoulder and carries her to the couch.

"Jason put me down this minute!" demanded a laughing Elizabeth

"No" stated a laughing Jason

"But if you don't put me down the pancakes will burn" reasoned Elizabeth as Jason lays her on the couch and towers over her.

"The pancakes are already finished miss" stated Jason before kissing Elizabeth

"I guess thats good" said a breathless Elizabeth after the kiss was over

"yeah" stated a equally breathless Jason

Elizabeth soon realizes that Jason is fully on top over her. "Jason" whispers Elizabeth

"yeah?" asked Jason as he tucks a piece of hair that fell on Elizabeth face and cups her cheek. Elizabeth leans into the touch.

"Make love to me" Elizabeth slowly states

"Elizabeth I don't want to..." the rest of what Jason was saying was silenced when Elizabeth grabs Jason face and kiss him with so much power it could even make a grown men like Jason seem weak. Elizabeth soon starts to kiss Jason on the neck.

"Elizabeth?"

"Yeah?"

"You sure you want to do this?" asked Jason as he gently grabs Elizabeth face and starts to kiss her on the lips

"I want this more than anything" stated a determined Elizabeth

After hearing Elizabeth answer Jason gets up off the couch and picks Elizabeth up

"Where are we going?" asked Elizabeth as she wraps her legs around Jason waist

"My bedroom well soon I hope we're call it our bedroom" answered Jason as walks up the stairs

"Our bedroom I like the sound of that" whispered Elizabeth to Jason ears as starts to suck on his ear

No more words were spoken as Jason carries Elizabeth to 'their' bedroom. They made love three times before they realize that they both have to go to work. They said their goodbyes well actually 'I see you later' since they don't believe in goodbyes. They don't know what the day holds for them but they are certain that their relationship as been taken to a new level and that is enough to make it though the day because Jason and Elizabeth know that at the end of the day they will be back in each others arms.

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. The story has taken a different turn than I originally planned but its still the same plot, cancer storyline. But I just wanted some happy Liason before things go sour and of course they will be together at the end but we have to have some angst. image

You know the drill REVIEW!!!


	3. All Good Things Come to an End Part 2

_It's my last day of Spring Break and its been a crazy week but I have an update!_

_Disclaimer: I don't own anything_

_Chapter 2: All Good Things Come to an End Part 2_

**The question for this chapter: Should Elizabeth tell Carly or Sonny first about her cancer?**

_Read and Review_

_Kelly's_

"Good Morning my best my friend in the world", Carly says as she enters Kelly and hugs Elizabeth.

"Good Morning Carly" replies a laughing Elizabeth who gladly returns the hug.

"So what are your plans for the day" asks Carly as she sits down on the table

"Nothing Much" said a smiling Elizabeth as sits with Carly

"Nothing much huh? Why are you smiling so much for?" asks a smirking Carly

"Nothing Carly" replies a blushing Elizabeth 

"OMG! You and Jason finally did it. Didn't you?" exclaims an excited Carly

"Yes" Elizabeth whispers

"This calls for a celebration. When do you get off work?" asks a excited Carly

"12:30. Why?"

"We're going shopping of course" explains Carly

As Elizabeth was about to reply the one customer in the diner asks for a refill. She excuses as herself and goes to pour coffee for the customer and that's when Carly sees the bruise on Elizabeth elbow. When Elizabeth comes back Carly asks her why she has such a big bruise on her elbow.

"I fell this morning on Michael's train and I didn't think it bruise this bad"

"Maybe you should have it checkout" replied a concerned Carly

"Carly it's only a bruise and aren't we supposed to go shopping today?" asked Elizabeth

"We're go shopping a other time because I totally forgot that Michael has soccer practice to go to."

"Ok. Bye Carly"

"Bye Elizabeth"

_Warehouse_

Jason is at the office trying to get some work done but is having a hard time since he keeps thinking about Elizabeth and all the wonderful things she could do. After one last attempt to get work done he finally gives up. He gets up and stares out the window and starts whistling as he thinks about Elizabeth once again. That's how Sonny finds him when he enters the office.

"Big Bad Jason Morgan whistling who would've thought" Sonny says to see if can gets Jason's attention since he had stood there for five minutes and Jason didn't even notice

"Sonny" Jason says he turns around to greet his friend

"So whats got you in such a good mood this morning?" says Sonny

"Elizabeth" Jason automatic answers

"I should have known. My sister is the only one who probably be able to make you smile in public" says Sonny as sits down

"She makes happy Sonny and I hope the day I ask her to marry me you would approve" 

"Of course. You make my sister happy and you are the best man to marry my sister" says a smiling Sonny.

"Now get out of here and be with Elizabeth since I know you wouldn't be much help here today" 

"You sure Sonny?" asks Jason

"Yes I'm sure" answers a happy Sonny

"Thanks" And with that Jason walks out of the office and starts making plans for a romantic dinner for Elizabeth.

Sonny laughs as he watches Jason walk out of the office and smiles thinking that two of the four most important people his life has finally found happiness.

_Here you go. I hope you enjoyed the chapter. _

_REVIEW_


End file.
